<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Imaginary | DreamNotFound by itsfloofie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27823699">Imaginary | DreamNotFound</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsfloofie/pseuds/itsfloofie'>itsfloofie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fluff, Imaginary Friends, Imagination, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:42:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27823699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsfloofie/pseuds/itsfloofie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>George always had an imaginary friend throughout his journey in life, but what happens if everything isn't exactly what it seems to be?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dream &amp; George, Dream/George - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>153</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Imaginary | DreamNotFound</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Growing up George always had this imaginary friend. It was quite an interesting imagine but nonetheless George treasured him.</p><p>This friend of his always wore a green hoodie, sweat pants, and a smiley face mask. His hair was blonde and his emotions were strongly expressed.</p><p>On the other hand, George usually wore his blue shirt with clout goggles resting on top of his fluffy brown hair. George was more closed off emotionally, but did have his moments.</p><p>So there the two were, being friends. There was always acknowledgment that one wasn't necessarily real but that never brought tension into the room. They were having fun and that was all that mattered to them.</p><p>Days went by which quickly began to turn to years. Everyday after school George would meet up with Dream at the local park to hang out.</p><p>Their conversation topics weren't heavy or serious at all. They did have times where they'd exchange emotions but that was rarely.</p><p>Dream enjoyed their conversations and laughter. He treasured it dearly and always sat at the park waiting for George to arrive the next day.</p><p>George's sweet smile and his brown fluffy hair was everything to Dream. He was just absolutely perfect to him.</p><p>However, one day George didn't show up.</p><p>The sun slowly went down as Dream remained on the cold park bench. It was all he ever knew. </p><p>Looking down at the ground, Dream stared at the grass blowing in the wind. If he looked closely enough he could spot some ants traveling back and fourth.</p><p>Today felt empty to him. Why? Well, there was no presence of his dearest friend George.</p><p>However, this wasn't the first time this had happened. In fact, it's been happening quite frequently.</p><p>Recently George had gotten into high school sports as most high schoolers do. He'd talk about how many friends he's made from the school's soccer team each meet up they had.</p><p>Jealousy always ached in Dream. The happiness in the Brit's voice as he went on and on about how lovely and welcoming his team members were was upsetting to him.</p><p>He couldn't help but feel pushed aside as if he lost his flair to the other. At times he'd question his emotions, after all he's just imagined. He was made up by George to help comfort his soul in times that were lonely.</p><p>...but what was he now? He seemed so alone. His purpose was fulfilled and George had most likely moved on already. The days just seemed to get lonely the more and more George's presence faded.</p><p>Oh how Dream missed the sweet cinnamon smell of the boy and how he'd placed his soft precious hands onto his during their conversations.</p><p>The more and more Dream thought about the other the more his unnoticed grip on the metal bench tightened. He wanted him back so badly.</p><p>The sky darkened as rain began to pour down splashing onto the sandy side walks. People began leaving the park in a hurry to seek shelter.</p><p>Rain continued to pour as Dream sat there with tears slipping out of his eyes. What did he do wrong? Had he said something? Perhaps he isn't as interesting to George as he thought?</p><p>Lightning erupted through the dark sky but Dream could care less. He wanted his friend back, he felt so alone.</p><p>Soon enough a gust of wind blew and the feeling of warmth pressed onto his shoulder. Could it be?</p><p>Turning around he made eye contact with a hesitant lady looking at him with concern.</p><p>Dream instantly jumped and landed backwards on the now wet bench. This caused the lady to slightly panic as she slowly reached a hand out.</p><p>"Are you okay? You're always out here alone, I thought I'd reach out to you. It's storming, you know? I'm sorry for all of the questions but please let me take you inside, it's not safe to be out here all alone," The hurried women said as she continued to reach out further.</p><p>The masked boy continued to lean back away from the hand before letting out a breath. Alone? He wasn't always alone. He had a friend. Had-</p><p>Lightning clapped once again as the rain continued to pour down. The park was now empty with puddles filling up along the surface.</p><p>Building up the courage Dream tilted his head up to fully make eye contact with the other. He breathed out before saying, "I'm not alone, I'm waiting for my friend."</p><p>The lady paused before quietly tsking. She then backed away and spoke.</p><p>"You're always out here alone, dear. I come here every day with my grandchildren and can't help but notice your presence. Sometimes you're laughing and smiling while looking to your right while other times you look down gloomy. I thought it's time I confronted you," she replied confidently while retrieving her hand.</p><p>Dream's eyes widened. He quickly pushed himself up in panic causing him to scare the poor lady.</p><p>Had he been alone the whole time? It couldn't be.</p><p>His breathing sped up as he scattered to his feet and ran off ignoring the calls from the kind lady.</p><p>He didn't know where he was going but he couldn't care less. He wanted to be gone. Away from here.</p><p>The more he ran the less he could feel the rain hit his body. The sound of the lightning blooming was muffled as tears spilled out of his eyes causing his direction to be scattered.</p><p>Soon enough he reached a small pond and sat down onto a damp tree log.</p><p>Burying his face into his knees his cries became sync with the rain.</p><p>He had been real this whole time. Everything he knew and owned up to had been a lie. George wasn't real. He wasn't real-</p><p>Tears continued to run down his face as he sobbed into his closely held knees.</p><p>Dream cried for at least an hour. An hour of loneliness and misunderstanding.</p><p>That was, until he felt someone take him into a warm embrace.</p><p>Panic hit him before calming down after taking in some of the familiar sent. Cinnamon.</p><p>The hug lasted a few minutes before the other pulled away and looked into Dream's eyes.</p><p>Dream stared back at the chocolate colored eyes he's always adored.</p><p>George was back. He was here.</p><p>Caught up in relief and an overwhelming amount of excitement Dream tackled him.</p><p>They hugged once more as George whispered calming words into his ears for reassurance.</p><p>Dream smiled into their second embrace as he held George's chest closely. He missed him so much.</p><p>He continued to breath in as much cinnamon sent as he could, it was addicting to him.</p><p>Soon enough Dream rested his head in the crook of George's neck before mumbling, "I thought you were real? Your school-" before getting cut off by the Brit.</p><p>George just shook his head and chuckled as he held Dream closely. Even if he was the one to be imagined everything just felt so real to each other.</p><p>After a few more minutes of exchanging small words and cuddling Dream mumbled one last thing before falling asleep;</p><p>"I don't care if you're imaginary, you'll always be the most realest friend I'll ever have."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>